Our Story
by Shawn Hacaga
Summary: Some of us take to the streets in order to enjoy the life of a Riding Duelist. Others prefer the skills they learn at the Academy in order to become a Pro Duelist. We each have our own story to tell, this is simply Our Story. Original Characters only.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh! GX, and Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds and all their respective property belongs to their rightful owners. The lyrics in the beginning of this story come from "Our Story" by Forever Slave. All original cards in this story are my own creation and belong to me unless otherwise stated. Read and enjoy.

Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Do you need to be yourself?_

_Don't you want to understand it?_

_Did you round your story out_

_By yourself?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_9 o'clock PM_. Just another night here in this shithole that I call home. Sometimes I can't believe that I could live here...or anyone else for that matter. The night is still young and I can feel myself becoming restless. I've got nothing to do here, like always. I decide that I'm better off going out and doing something rather than staying here, being bored out of my fucking mind.

I get up from my bed and put on whatever clothes are laying around before walking over to my desk. I reach down and grab my wallet, putting it into one of the pockets in my jeans. I'm about to walk away when from the corner of my eye I notice something else on the desk...my deck. The game of Duel Monsters...one of the only things I actually enjoy around here. If I hadn't discovered it who knows how much more dull my days would have been. I shrug my shoulders and grab my deck from the top of the desk and pocket it as well. Who knows, maybe an opportunity to duel will cross my path tonight. Having everything I needed, I turn around and walk out the door to my room before closing it behind me.

I walk down the stairs and notice my brother sitting there in the mess that is our living room. He seems to be studying intentively with books upon books piled up on the table in front of him. You see my brother is the smart one in the family. Just last year he was accepted into the Duel Academy thats around here. Its a top notch academy and only the smartest duelists are accepted. The academy was so impressed with his skills that he was accepted into Obelisk Blue his first year. Still, even the Slifer Reds there are decently intelligent which explains why I couldn't even get in. As you can probably already guess, I'm not the smartest guy in the world. I could care less anyways, academy life isn't for me but my brother insists that I should apply myself more. Screw that.

I make my way over to the kitchen and open the fridge, looking for a drink before I hit the road. The fridge is basically empty but I manage to find a can of soda in there. Satisified, I close the fridge and start drinking the soda as I walk over to the living room where my brother is still studying. I don't even know why he's here in the first place. He could of studied just fine in the Obelisk Blue dorm where he should be. I reckon its a hell of a lot better than this piece of shit house. Regardless, he says he comes back here to check up on me as if I couldn't take care of myself. The hell does he think I am?

I finish my soda and simply toss the can onto the floor. The place is already a dump...one empty can wouldn't make a difference. I walk pass my brother and tell him I'm going out for the night. He doesn't even glance at me. He's too caught up in his studying to even acknowledge my presence. I slip him the middle finger despite the fact I know he wouldn't see it. Well whatever, at least it amused me. I open the back door and enter the garage, shutting the door behind me. I walk over to a dusty table and grab a remote, pushing a button on it. This prompts the garage door to slowly open up, revealing the beautiful essence of the night. I take a step outside and look up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. It surely is a perfect night...but a perfect night for what? I'm not in the mood to take a casual stroll at this hour. I smirk as an idea pops into my head. I slowly look over my head and there it is...my pride and joy...my D-Wheel.

I quickly take the helmet that lays on the seat and strap it on. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't do it for safety. Personally, I like living on the edge. However one fact can't be overlooked...the helmet just looks damn good on me. With helmet in tack I get on the seat of my D-Wheel and grab the handles, starting it up. The start of its engine is like music to my ears. I look ahead at the road before me on this beautiful night and I can't help but grin. Perhaps tonight will turn out to be fun?

A few seconds later and I'm off. I turn the radio on and the music booms loudly as I race through the streets. I accelerate and go even faster. The rush of going faster and faster and faster...I love it. Suddenly, I come upon a red light and screech to a halt. Red...how I hate that color. Nothing good is ever associated with it...blood...danger...stop. I can't stand that last one. I had in me to just run that red light but I decided against it. As I wait for the red light that seems like its been there forever, I examine my D-Wheel...a deep navy blue hue with various designs plastered about its exterior. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Reving my engine, I notice the light change to my favorite color...green.

I speed through the streets once more. I don't even know where I'm going but I guess that's the fun part. All I can hope for is that lady luck is on my side. Suddenly, a flash of red catches my eye followed by the sounds of sirens ringing through my ears. Great, just what I needed...local security patrol units on my ass. Seems like lady luck isn't on my side tonight after all...damn whore.

I quickly swerve to the right, making my way into an empty alley. I look back to see to see if they're still following me. Unfortunately, they were...the stubborn bastards. I accelerate my speed and nearly double it, thinking that I'd be way ahead of them but I was wrong. Bastards are still on my ass despite the boost in speed. They just don't know when to give up. Faster and faster I go but still they persist on chasing me. Up ahead I see a fence. Shit, things aren't looking good.

Faster and faster I go, closer and closer I get to the fence. The security bastards are still on my tail. No where left to go but straight. I can see the fence inching ever so close when it suddenly hits me.,,and I don't mean me crashing into the fence. I suddenly put on the brakes and come to a suddent halt. The security guys on their little fancy security D-Wheels can't react in time and simply speed right passed me and crash right into the fence. Haha, good stuff. I can't help but smirk as I get off my D-Wheel and walk over to the fallen security peeps and their now broken D-Wheels. I simply look down at them and say loud enough for them to hear, "Better luck next time chumps."

This is the only place where I truly feel alive...on my D-Wheel. Screw that dueling on the ground bullshit and using duel disks. Where's the fun in that I ask you? The adrenaline rush of a riding duel just can't be compared to anything else. I mount my D-Wheel and get ready to haul ass when I hear those annoying sirens again. I turn my head only to see a bunch of security personnel blocking my exit. Great, just fucking great. Quite a predicament I've been cornered into here. Then all of a sudden one of the security bastards activates duel mode on his D-Wheel. I look down at my D-Wheel and it looks like I've been forced into a duel with this bastard. I look around me as everything becomes a purplish color. That can only mean one thing...Speed World has been activated and there was no running now.

I lower my head for a few seconds and then begin to laugh hysterically. The security bastards are looking at me like I've lost it but they're wrong. I'm...excited. I had nothing to do tonight but now I do. If these security bastards want to duel then I won't say no. I feel different while I'm on my D-Wheel...like this is where I belong. I look over at those security punks and grin widely. This is the rush I was looking for tonight, maybe Lady Luck was on my side after all. I start my engine and look into the eyes of those pieces of shit in front of me as I continue to grin. Heh...this is going to be a fun night afterall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_10 o'clock PM. _It's been several hours since I've been studying here at home now. I don't think my brain can handle anymore information. I close the book I was reading and set it down on the table next to a pile of other books that I've been reading in order to aid me in my studying. It isn't easy trying to learn all this information but I manage. I believe in the end that my studying and hard work will pay off in the long run. I wish my brother would follow my example. As it stands now he's nothing more than a lazy bum and a street punk, definately not a good combo. No matter how hard I try he just won't listen to me. It's a shame really because I know he could be so much more.

On the subject of my brother, wasn't he just here a while ago? I think he came down to the kitchen or something. Eh, I really don't remember. I get too caught up in my studying sometimes to pay attention to my surroundings. I decided to go check up on him and make sure he wasn't getting into any mischief. I climb up the stairs and make my way over to the door of his room. I knock on the door twice and await a response. Nothing. I knock a few more times. Still nothing. I finally decided to squeeze the door knob to see if his door was locked. It wasn't. I push the door open and guess what I discover? He's not even here. Damnit, I can't believe this crap.

I storm out of his room and head down the stairs towards my next destination, the garage. My brother pulls this crap all the time. He simply takes off when he feels like and most of the time it never leads to anything good. I push the garage door open and what do you know? His D-Wheel is gone. Of course. I close the garage door and head back to the couch, laying down on it. That son of a bitch. I bet he's getting into some kind of mess right now like he always does. I can't even keep count on how many times the security units around here have caught him and thrown him into prison. And who's the one that always has to get him out of those messes? Me. Geez, how annoying.

I don't even know why I still bother with him. No matter how hard I try he will never listen to what I have to say. He will never change. It's like that saying...what was it...can't teach an old dog new tricks. What a pain in the ass. The only reason I even come back to this god forsaken place called a home is to check up on him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Tcht, I realize now though that it is pointless. The Obelisk Blue Dorm back in the Academy I go to is much nicer than this dump. I've had it. I'm done with this. If my brother doesn't even want to attempt to make his life better than so be it. Let him live his life like he wants to. Let him run himself into the ground. I won't help him anymore.

I decide not to come back here anymore. Tomorrow morning I will pack my stuff and head back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm where I belong. Unfortunately for me that means that I have to spend the night here in this dump. This whole place is depressing. Ah, I can't stand being here right now. I walk over to the couch and grab my blue blazer, slinging it over my right shoulder. I also pick up one of the books on the table and place it underneath my armpit. It's too early to be calling it a night so I decide to take off and do some reading at a local cafe around here. At least I'd be killing some time.

I find myself strolling through the streets a few minutes later. This particular evening was very beautiful with the stars shining brightly. As I continued my stroll towards the cafe, I couldn't help but wonder why some people turn out the way they do. Take my brother for instance. Why did he turn out the way he did? Is it genetics? Was it the influence of others? Perhaps his childhood? Ah, regarding that last one, I would think that going through the kind of rough childhood that we did would make him want to seek out a better life, something more himself. Yet he's going in the wrong direction. He's a fairly intelligent person when he wants to be, he doesn't need to be some street punk that gets locked away every other week. I just don't get it at all.

Another thing I don't get is this whole infatuation with D-Wheels and riding duels. I've seen little kids who don't have enough money to buy or build their own stick duel disks on their bicycles in order to make it seem it was a D-Wheel. That usually never turns out well as they end up crashing into trees. Hilarious? You know it. Dangerous? Absolutely. Great example these so called "Riding duelists" are setting for these young kids. You think just having a duel disk would be enough for any duelist but these days more and more want D-Wheels. Sigh, it wouldn't be so bad if these people were careful while riding but they are reckless beyond belief. To top it off, most of them drop out of the academies and start their own little gangs. I don't see why any intelligent person would throw away a spot in an academy to run off and be some little punk out on the streets. What is wrong with duelists these days?

I believe in hard work. I believe in dedication. I believe if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything you desire. So then why do so many people throw their lives away? And for what...to get some so called "street cred" or whatever? Ridiculous. Bah, all these thoughts I'm having are angering me even more. I better get to that cafe soon or else I'm going to be driven insane with these thoughts.

I can see the cafe in the distance now...about time. Finally, I can just sit down, drink my coffee and read my book. But before I can even take another step forward I hear some screeching. I stop dead in my tracks as in front of me there's some street punk on his D-Wheel blocking my path. Just what I needed...what a pain. The guy is rather muscular in build and pretty intimidating. He gets off his D-Wheel and looks down at me, asking me to hand over all my money. I look at him for a few seconds and simply shake my head. He thinks I'm going to give him my money? I don't fucking think so. Though in this situation most people would hand over there money and run away but not me. I hate these street punks. They need to be taught a lesson.

The guy looks at me like he's about to kill me. He yells out something about if I won't give him my money he'll simply beat me in a riding duel and take it himself. What a joke. I simply walk by him and grab his D-Wheel. I examine it a bit, it was actually a pretty nice D-Wheel. I nodded in approval before throwing it into the street into oncoming traffic. A car buzzes by and hits the D-Wheel, causing it to fly back over near us, shattered and broken. The guy is like all shocked and walks over to his former D-Wheel. He picks up some of the pieces and it looks like he's about to burst into tears. Some tough guy eh?

Is this really what duelists have become? Some street punks, trying to rob people of their money and cause chaos? Is this the only future that people like my brother are destined for? I can't accept that. Things need to change and someone needs to step up and change it...I guess that it has to be me. I look down at that street punk still looking down at his broken D-Wheel. I noticed that despite that the duel disk on the D-Wheel was in perfect condition. I walk over to the guy and kick him right in the face, knocking him down. I pull out my duel disk that I hid in my Obelisk Blue blazer and attach it to my arm. I look down at the guy who just a few seconds ago tried to rob me of my money and is now on the ground in tears because his D-Wheel was shattered. I have no sympathy for him. I point my finger down at him and simply tell him, "You, take the duel disk from your broken D-Wheel. We'll duel like it should be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Everyone has their own story to tell._

_This is simply..._

**Our Story**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
